


Friend in need

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BUT FOR SRS I LOVE YOU MAN, Depression, also this is for brenna, idk - Freeform, mentions depression, sad feels, these are our patrons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is feeling useless and depressed. Vriska sees what she can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend in need

Sollux's head rested in his hands, back pressed against the side of the school building. His knees were pulled up to his chest, and his glasses were perched on top of his head. He felt like everything he did was futile. Like it didn't matter, Like he didn't matter. He felt pathetic and useless.

She'd been watching him for a while. The black haired heterochromatic boy hadn't even noticed her. She flipped her long, curly blonde hair and approached him. He didn't seem to notice her, and if he did, he was ignoring her. Vriska slid down the wall, and Sollux looked up in surprise. So he hadn't noticed her. “Heeeeeeey, Captor. What are you doing sulking back here?” She questioned in her normal obnoxious tone.

He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. “Leave me alone, VK. I juth want to thulk in my thelf-pity,” he muttered, training his blue and brown eyes at his shoes. She grinned. “Oh come oooooooon, you big baby! Just smile!” she teased, nudging him. She got no response, and frowned slightly. Wow, he must actually be feeling like shit. 

The blonde cleared her throat a bit, trying to get his attention once more. “Hey. Sollux. Look at me.” The boy kept his eyes trained on the ground. She turned to face him, her tone far from it's usual snotty sound. “Solluxander Captor, look at me,” she demanded. He looked up, obviously pissed that she'd used his old name. He'd gotten it changed because it was fucking stupid. Her face was nothing but concern when he met her eyes, though. His face softened a bit.

“What's wrong?” She asked softly, and now she had his attention. She didn't usually do this 'nice' stuff. He puffed out a sigh. “I'm fucking uthless. I thuck at everything, no one liketh me, and I'm a piethe of shit,” he told her flatly, then looked away. When she didn't say anything for a long time, he looked back at her. Vriska's face was flat. Mouth in a neutral line, eyebrows at normal pitch, eyes trained on him, but deep in throught.

“You're stupid if you think that,” she said after a moment. He frowned. “Thankth,” he muttered, and started to get up. She forced him down with one hard yank on his shirt. “I'm not done,” she said firmly. “You're stupid if you think any of that.

“You're not 'fucking useless'. How many times have you helped all of us? Dozens of times, for each of us. How many times have you gone on a little date with Eridan, just to make the stupid boy smile? How many times have you fixed Karkat's laptop after he threw it at the wall? Who single-handedly paid for Aradia to go to a REAL archeological site to dig for a WEEK, for her birthday? Who, Sollux? You.”

He shook his head. “Friendth do thtuff for friendth,” he said quietly. She stared in disbelief. “Friends don't pay thousands of dollars that they don't have for one firend, even if it's their best friend. And you don't 'suck at everything, either. You can code like a god,” she told him.

Again, he shook his head. “Lotth of people can code really well tho-” she cut him off. “Sollux, shut up and let me talk. You're fucking amazing at it. You coded and entire VIDEO GAME for us. You put all of us in it. And our siblings. And our parents. You put Calliope and Caliborn in it. You put Professor Noir and that crazy kid Hussie in it. You put John, Jade, Dave, Rose, Jane, Jake, Dirk, and Roxy in it. You put their parents. And then you kept putting things and people in it. You're coding is art, Sollux! You made a coded piece of art out of over 80 people!”

The teen's cheeks flushed pink. “Tho what. Anyone can do it.” He said it in a slightly more defeated voice... Like he was starting to believe him. “And you don't 'suck' and you're not a 'piece of shit'. Because if you were, you wouldn't have those 80 plus characters to work with. I wouldn't be sitting here, trying to convince you that you're fucking amazing if you sucked.”

At that, he perked up. She'd called him amazing. She never complemented anyone but John and Tavros, and she barely even did that. He knew this was coming straight from her heart. He pulled his blue and red framed glasses down onto the bridge of his nose, so he could really get a good look at her. Her cheeks were naturally a light pink. Her skin held a few blemishes and a lot of blackheads. Her hair was a tangled mess of untamed curls. But she was still confident in her self. 

Without any warning, he launched himself at her and hugged her tight. She was shocked for about half a second, then hugged the boy back. After a moment, he pulled away. “You're fucking awesome,” She told him, and she had never been so honest with someone. “You're awesome. You're not a loser. You're not shit. You're not useless. You don't suck at every. Not everyone dislikes you. You're Sollux fucking Captor, and you're one of the best people I know,” Vriska told the boy, and hugged him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for brenna because i went through her ranting tag, and brenna, i want you to know you're fucking perf okay. you are an amazing piece of human and okay i love you girl
> 
> also i wrote this as vrisol because her patron is sollux and mine is vriska


End file.
